


"I'm Not Furious!"

by JustADumbWriter



Category: The orbiting human circus (of the air)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustADumbWriter/pseuds/JustADumbWriter
Summary: This scene takes place right after Episode 1(Disclaimer; I'm like super sleep-deprived please don't judge me it's been a long week)





	

"And so, having snuck into the Host's dressing room- really, a very terrible idea- the Janitor begins cleaning furiously!"

"I'm not furious!"

"It's a manor of speech..." 

"Oh..." Julian turns back to dusting shelves, as the Narrator begins on another tangent. 

He's careful to put everything he lifts back in its place. He can't afford to make Mr. Cameron even angrier by messing up the order of his dressing room. He doesn't completely understand why Mr. Cameron was so angry in the first place. He just wanted to be part of the show...

Julian's train of thought is interrupted as he hears the end of the final musical number, signifying his favourite part of the show is about to begin. John gives a short introduction, some sort of disclaimer or warning, and the tape begins. 

Julian envies Mr Cameron's talent. On stage he manages to be graceful, elegant, charming... Handsome... Julian realises he's stopped cleaning altogether, mentally scolds himself, and grabs a wipe to clean the mirror. The mirror in Mr. Cameron's dressing room is quite spectacular, surrounded by a shiny brass frame with lightbulbs all around it. Julian cleans until it's sparkling. 

"As he takes a step back to admire his work, he catches himself in the mirror. He stares at his reflection, surrounded by a shiny brass frame with lightbulbs all around him. He stands a little straighter, fiddling with his cuffs, and really regards himself." The Narrator's voice drifts over, and Julian stifles a laugh, his cheeks reddening just a touch. "He almost looks like he could be the host, in this big dressing room, standing in front of this grand mirror." 

He feels butterflies in his stomach at the mere thought, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Wait-- Is that the door?" The Narrator warns him, all too late, as--

"Oh, for the love of GOD!" Host John Cameron is standing in the doorway, hands balled into fists, and a scowl painted across his face. "You have GOT to be kidding me! I JUST threw you out and ALREADY you're sneaking around again?!" 

"I-- I--" Julian falters, frozen to the spot, butterflies still in his stomach. "I just wanted... Wanted to clean your dressing room. Y'know, t-to say sorry!"

John's expression softens, just slightly, and he runs a hand over his face. 

"Yes, well, it looks very nice, apology accepted, now if you would so kindly..." John replies, curtly, and gestures to the still open door. 

Julian's brow knits together. "You still sound like you're mad..."

"Well what do you WANT?! I'm very tired and I'd just like to be left in peace!"

Julian feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes, and drops his gaze to the floor. "O-okay Mr. Cameron... Sorry..." He takes a shuddering breath. "Sorry to have bothered you." 

There's a pause where neither of them says or does anything, but as Julian begins to head for the door, John speaks. 

"Wait-- Julian." John pushes the door shut, and turns to face the Janitor. "I'm... Sorry for snapping. Would you just not make that _face_?"

"What face?!" Julian wipes at his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm not doing a face!"

"Ugh." John takes a deep breath, glancing skyward. "Look, I'm not angry at you--"

"You said I ruined the whole show!"

"How did you..?" John pauses, raising an eyebrow. "No. Never mind. But anyway, I didn't say that! I said you ruined the whole _opening_."

At the look on Julian's face, John shakes his head. 

"No. Not my point. Uh... What I'm TRYING to say is, I wasn't angry at you for- quite literally- crashing the show. I was just... Concerned for your wellbeing."

"You tried to strangle me--"

"I was checking your pulse, nobody can prove otherwise!" John jabs a finger at Julian, before regaining composure. "Anyway... I just... I suppose I just... Worry... About you."

John's thankful for the layer of stage makeup, as he can swear he feels heat rising in his cheeks as he sees Julian's face light up. 

"You- you do?" Julian beams. 

John fiddles with his cuff link. "... Yes."

There's another pause, but it's less strained. Still awkward, but in an entirely different way. John sighs and rests a hand on Julian's shoulder, locking eyes with him. 

"Just... Promise me you'll try to be more careful, okay?"

"O-okay, Mr. Cameron."

"Call me John," he smiles in a mix of exasperation and endearment. "Now, if you don't mind..."

"Oh! Yeah! I'll let you get some rest. See you later-- John." Julian opens the door and darts out. 

Once Julian is safely back in the clear of the halls, The Narrator pipes up. 

"Well, I guess I was wrong, it seems that's exactly how you get Mr. Cameron to like you..."


End file.
